Lily alone 2 ( did not have in categories)
by thenorfolkscribe
Summary: Lily is in the home and wants to see Pixie and Baxter can she pull it off. Will Lily make up with Mr Abbot or will they hate each other for life. Or will Lily's mum find a boyfriend find out in this story!


I sat against the crumbling plaster of the home where I would live for the next week or two. I lay still remembering what mum had said ' we will be together soon' helped me shut my eyes to drift off to wonder what will happen when that glorious day does come. Suddenly I heard a knock at the superman door , it was Duncan with his knobbly knees and runny nose I juddered for it grossed me out a little.

"What do you want!" I snarled I didn't feel like being disturbed at the moment so I continued my light slumber before being interrupted again. Duncan pushed me out of bed into a bundle of duvet and girl on the floor, I felt like a caterpillar inside its cocoon. I sighed and unravelled myself and realised the sun was shinning through the windows at full pelt I knew why Duncan was in here.

"Time for breakfast we're having sausages and fried eggs, their my absolute favourite!" he chuckled I did feel quite hungry after the sorrow had pasted so I shooed Duncan out of the room told him I was getting changed and would be down in a minuet, he listened well and was gone like a shot. I did get dressed into my school uniform and tied my hair up into a neat little pony tail and made my way downstairs .

When I arrived Sharon and all the boys where waiting for me, Duncan had saved a seat for me so I smiled and sat down. It was true we were having eggs and sausages for breakfast like Duncan had said I dug in intensively and couldn't seem to stop. Stevie watched as I gobbled my food along with the other kids who felt famished after a night of no food or water.

"Glad you've got your appetite back Lily!" smiled Stevie I looked at the ground but then understood it was a comment and smiled Stevie beamed back and enjoyed the fact I was socializing with other children especially Sam a kid around my age. I didn't exactly like him as I would another boy I liked him more ,more that Mr Abbot for that matter. Not the like as if love though so I hoped no one got the wrong idea about when I was telling jokes and laughing at what he said even if it wasn't funny!

"Well I will just go upstairs and put my school shoes on and brush my teeth!" I said hopefully because I had just thought of a way to see Pixie and Baxter. Stevie looked happy that at least one child bothered to keep tidy she glanced at the other boys who had yellow teeth like fangs. Stevie noded and glared at the boys as I left the room.

I raced upstairs I swear i could of been a lightning bolt if I wanted to! When I got into my room and wrote down my master plan as I brushed my teeth and fastend the velcro straps on my shoes and made my way downstairs. As I entered the second floor I bumped into Duncan and fell back banging my back against the wooden plank floor. I yelled in pain and groaned as I got up. I limped downstairs as Stevie rushed up after hearing my yelp.

" Is everything ok?" she asked worried if someone was hurt. I explained what happened and Stevie became less tense as she strode downstairs I followed her glad to be going to school for the first time in ages.

The car journey was horrendous every time we went round a bend I slid more closer than I ever wanted to be to the boys by put I always shuffeld away quickly. When we arrived I jumped out waved goodbye and ran into the playground and slumped over into the corner to think alone from everybody else.

In maths i took part a little doing sums and answering a few obvious questions not ever merging eye contact with anyone especially Mr Abbot after our last encounter. He asked me to have a word with him after maths while the rest of the class played outside.

"are you feeling better after a couple of days at the home?" Asked Mr Abbot in a concerned voice that wasn't the most convincing in the world.

" Fine thanks how are you?" I didn't ask this I demanded it.

" Very well thanks so how about I arrange it with this social worker that you can come with me to the art gallery. Would you like that?" as he asked this I nearly flung my arms around him but managed to hold them back.

"yes I would like that very much!" I thanked him and went out side.

At least I still had one friend left.


End file.
